


Choni drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: my space for my Choni 1 shots





	1. Its cold.

Its cold.

 

The guests were starting to arrive and the beach looked idyllic, the waves crashed against the sand as sun started to set, shining through the middle of the arch of white roses.

But Cheryl was stressing out, pacing back and forth, today was their day, the day. Everything had to be perfect. She nearly murdered the caterer on the spot when he asked where to put the cake and had all but screamed when Toni’s nephew tripped over getting a face full sand, covering his little tux in the annoying substance. She felt like a ticking time bomb.

 

She knew it was bad luck but she needed to calm down, she needed Toni. She rounded the corner of the small beach hut that was acting as a changing room and felt her breath catch in her throat as the pinkette grinned in the mirror at her. Toni looked stunning, Her hair was pinned up a few pink curls escaping here and there, her white dress fitted her in all the right places falling gracefully to the ground and of course she was wearing the earrings she got her on their 1st anniversary. Cheryl felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes as her fiancé turned round to face her; her smile lighting up the room as she walked towards the redhead. 

 

“Hey beautiful,” Toni smiled, gently smoothing her hands down Cheryl’s sides, noting her worried expression: brow slightly furrowed, eyes down cast as she gnawed at her lip. “Hey,” she said, delicately taking the redheads face in her hands and tilting it down so their eyes met, “what’s wrong?” “i…just,” Cheryl sighed “I want everything to be perfect for you, for us and stuff keeps going wrong,” Cheryl sighed. “it can't be that bad, look how amazing all of this is,” Toni gestured to the room covered in sparkling fairy lights. “Jackson has already fallen over,” Cheryl tried resignedly,“twice.” Toni chuckled at that, “Don’t worry it already is,” Toni smiled placing a soft kiss to her lips, “perfect I mean.” Cheryl felt a wave of calm wash over her as she looked down at her wife to be, eyes full of adoration, unable to comprehend how lucky she was, She pulled her closer burying her face into the crook of her neck, “I love you.”

“Love you too bombshell.”

 

Toni glanced anxiously at the clock over Cheryl’s shoulder, “we should probably get going,” she mumbled untangling herself from Cheryl and shrugging on her Serpent jacket. Cheryl felt her jaw drop, “Are you really going to wear that?” “Um yeah its chilly out,” 

“Toni it’s our wedding day.”

“But it’s cold….”


	2. Subtlety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and toni sneaking around

It started with odd glance across the room or the flash of a grin caught in the corner of his eye. The bitching across the halls all but stopped, something was up.

Then the incident, that sent Kevin’s gay-dar into overdrive, happened…

Lunch had been its perfectly normal clique orientated ritual ; Kevin was sat with bughead and varchie dealing with their usual drama filled lives when none other than the Cheryl blossom decided to take a seat at the table, despite it being a rarity this was not outside of the Redheaded queen of drama’s usual behaviour. Then it got weird. 

“and what might we have done to be graced with a visit from non other than Cheryl blossom herself ?” veronica had questioned a tad sarcastically before popping a grape In her mouth,

“nothing in particular my vixen friend,” Kevin almost spat out his food,this was weird.

“wait,” Jughead had scoffed “that was it ? no bitchy comeback or sarcastic reply?”

“Nope” she had SMILED popping the p, what was happening?

“well this is new,” betty had added optimistically, quirking an eyebrow.

After that the group had carried on their previous conversation (something about Archie wanting to work on his music , Kevin wasn’t really paying attention at this point) with Cheryl adding to it here and there, something was definitely off. Then it happened.

A light smile adorned her face as she watched someone walk by and a blush started to creep up her neck as she completely zoned out of the conversation. 

“ugh, I my spoons bent,” miss lodge had complained sliding out of her seat, “ I’ll have to get a new one.”

“ A bit like me…” Cheryl had smiled loud enough for the whole group to hear eyes still fixed on the person. Crash! Kevin whipped round to see Toni Topaz bent over her fallen food tray having walked into a pole, Grinning like a 5 year old.

The fuck was happening?

It was only when Jughead’s loud “what?” stopped Cheryl smiling at toni that she looked back towards the group her face paling, “oh um got to go toodles, ” and with that she was off.

“Well that was strange…”

Kevin was on a mission. It was 5th period, English. Kevin was two rows behind his target- Toni Topaz. Something was up with her and it was his job as an honorary gay to find out what…

Toni walked out of English a slight skip in her step, she couldn’t stop grinning as she rounded the corner and ducked into the janitors closest.

And then there she was, fiery red hair, eyes dragging up Toni’s

form, lips twisting into a small smile when she met the smaller girls gaze. “ why hello cha cha,” she stepped closer with each word,

“what can I do for…” her breath was gentle against her lips “you?” 

Toni felt a cocky Smirk spread over her face as she watched the redheads velvet eyes glance down at her lips and search her face with need before delving into hers, “well miss bombshell,” she leant forward and whispered, breath hot against Cheryl’s ear, “there is only one thing I would like you to do….” Cheryl’s breathing was unsteady as Toni met her gaze, “me.” Her pupils spread like blots of ink. 

It was an earth shattering kiss that made Toni’s knee’s weak with anticipation. They’re lips moulded together perfectly as she backed her up against the wall. Nipping at her bottom lip and Chastely kissing her before trailing kisses along her knife edged jaw line; seeking out her pulse point as Cheryl weaved her fingers into the her hair. Breath hitching when Cheryl let out a satisfied moan As Toni sucked and nipped feverishly at her neck.

“oh my god!” Kevin yelped from behind them as pushed the open the door and slammed it closed again.

“oh shit” Cheryl hissed “what if he says something?”

Toni smoothed down her girlfriends top “he’ll be fine we’ll just tell him the truth, he’ll understand.” She gave Cheryl one final peck before venturing into the hallway to find Kevin and drag him into the closest. 

“I mean I’ve had my suspicions but I never thought you’d actually” he smiled stumbling slightly over his words as he gestured to them. Cheryl had her arm protectively wrapped round Toni’s waist.

“How did? When?” 

“Two weeks ago,” Toni smiled “we didn’t want anyone to know because well..” 

“my mother is an unaccepting prostitute who has no concept of love.” Cheryl finished. 

“so this closest became our little meet up after school,” The small girl gestured, “ so you just come in here to hook up?” he grinned

“well not exactly it started out because we would wait in here so we wouldn’t be seen leaving together…because that would be Sapphic” Cheryl reddened slightly at Toni’s words, “than it got a little more …heated.”


	3. morning sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> choni morning after ficlet

Not a single piece of clothing on her body, Toni was snuggled up in Cheryl blossoms blood red covers gazing down at her girlfriend. Loving how her hair cascaded over the pillow like a fiery waterfall, her lips drawn into a small smile. A deep sigh left Toni, she hated leaving her with that monster of a mother. She bent down placing a gentle kiss on her lips “morning sunshine,” She whispered.   
“not yet cha cha,” the red head mumbled as she dragged her down into her, burying her head in Toni’s neck. The pinkette placed a gentle kiss on Her forehead “why are you like this?” She questioned feigning annoyance, “Because you love me.” The redhead replied without even thinking, “Damn right I do,” Toni grinned before pulling the sheets over them and aggressively snuggling into her, tickling the taller girl slightly so that she squealed.   
“I hate you.”  
“mm hmm sure ya do.”


	4. Mrs Topaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choni morning after wedding fic as requested

Toni awoke to a sea of red, illuminated by the sunlight lazily seeping through the curtains. Cheryl’s bare back was warm against her chest; a small smile drifted across her features as she delicately traced her fingers across the redhead’s curves. Toni swore in that moment that she’d do anything to wake up like this every morning- tangled up together under the sheets, content in each others arms as then sun broke through the curtains- her smile widened at the thought, content in the fact that she was able to. Placing a small kiss to Cheryl’s shoulder she snuggled even further into her. The redhead turned in her arms and Toni tucked herself into her mumbling a “Morning Mrs Topaz,” against her chest. “Morning Cha Cha,” Cheryl smiled kissing the top of her head letting out a content sigh, drifting back to sleep.

Lazily stretching as she sat up, Cheryl searched the hotel room for her wife. 'Wife,' Cheryl grinned at that. Hearing the sound of running water, she got up and threw on a robe making her way to the kettle, guessing Toni was in the shower. The bubbling boiling sound filled the room as she made her special berry flavoured tea. Looking into the mirror A content smile spread across her face; She made eye contact with a certain pinkette as she approached, happy to let her come to her. Hair still damp, Toni wrapped her arms around Cheryl’s waist so that she was resting her head on her shoulder and placed a gentle kiss on Cheryl’s cheek, “Morning sunshine,” Cheryl gave a small huff, “It’s Morning Mr’s Sunshine-Topaz to you so get your wet hair off of me or my wife will beat you up,” Toni Smirked at that, “I wouldn’t be so rude otherwise I might do something like this!” an evil grin covered Toni’s face as she lightly tickled Cheryl’s side so that she let out a high pitch squeal.   
“You wouldn’t dare.” “Oh I think I would,” and with that Cheryl forsook her tea and ran round the room giggling as Toni chased her, “Imma get you bombshell!”

She saw her opportunity and took it jumping on Cheryl and pinning her down on the bed before tickling her mercilessly, “Oh my god no TONI! Stop,” she laughed struggling for breath. They stayed like that for a bit, both getting their breath back as they admired each other, pupils dilating by the second, toni still straddling her,  
“You know what else is a good a idea Mrs topaz?” Toni got closer with each word. “Mmh hmm,” Cheryl hummed looking at her through hooded eyes, leaning up to kiss her gently, “I think I do….”


	5. 2 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> choni... surprise!  
> based of tumblr prompt: 'It’s like there are so few people in this world I can trust.'- Cheryl blossom

The moon cast shadows over the trailer park and the slight wind whispered gently against Cheryl’s ear, sending shivers down her spine as she mounted the steps to the trailer. She took a deep breath before knoc…  
The door flew open.

“Oh my god, Cheryl!”

The previously mentioned redhead was greeted by the sight of Toni- hair a tangly mess that loosely resembled a small very pink yeti, dressed in a crinkled oversized top and shorts, with wide still sleep bleared eyes - pointing a knife at her. 

“Jesus T-T,” 

The small girl let out a disgruntled sigh as she placed the weapon down on the side and gestured for Cheryl to come in, she’d recently inherited the trailer from her grandfather.  
“Sorry about that its just that I heard you walk up the steps and you usually get weird people walking up to your trailer at,” she glanced at the clock, “2 am!” She looked back towards Cheryl with a disbelieving smile on her face, “You fucking psycho….” It was only then she noticed the redhead was looking at her through watery eyes… 

She pulled her into a gentle embrace-Toni didn’t need words, they didn’t need words, they just understood each other- Cheryl melted into her, tucking her head into her shoulder so that the pinkette could feel the warm trickle of tears down her back. They stood in the doorway, lit by the starlight seeping in through the entrance whilst the door swung slightly in the wind, gently bumping against the side of the trailer. The pinkette swore she’d stay there forever if Cheryl needed it and kept her arms protectively wrapped round her as her silent crying turned into loud sobs.

“Dayum, Pinky, get some!” 

The shout from outside interrupted her thought pattern and if looks could kill sweet pea would’ve have been stabbed numerous times, devoured by a pack of wolves which would’ve been fed to piranhas who would have been roasted on a bbq that Toni didn’t own …yet, as he stumbled drunkenly past her trailer.  
To be clear he would be very very dead curtsey of Toni’s glare over Cheryl’s shoulder. 

She felt a small smile against her neck that dragged her back to their little moment. She took it as her que to slip out of the redheads arms and shut the door, feeling eyes on her the whole time. 

 

Cheryl watched, chocolaty rich eye’s still tear-brimmed, as Toni closed the door and turned round to face her face full of concern as she gently looked over her features. She reached out and took Cheryl’s hand wordlessly pulling her to the sofa; snuggling into her side.  
“What’s wrong Cher?” “I…just,” the redhead wouldn’t look her in the eye as she fiddled with Toni’s hair, “You can tell me anything, you know that,” she whispered gently not wanting to force It out of her, “It’s like there are so few people in this world I can trust.”  
“Mmm hmm,” Toni nodded gesturing for the redhead to elaborate, “and I then I think of you and it scares me, no terrifies me because I do trust you and your so special, I’m scared my mums gonna force me away from y-you and I couldn’t deal with that,” she stumbled through the words, tears silently falling down her cheeks. Toni’s expression was unreadable as she gazed down at her.  
“So um yeah…” Cheryl continued awkwardly because Toni was still looking at her like she was magnificent new motorcycle. 

“You, Cheryl blossom, most beautiful girl in the world,” Toni’s tone was hushed as continued, voice cracking slightly, “are scared of loosing me because I’m ‘special.’”  
Cheryl gave a slight nod, blushing slightly.  
“Well miss bombshell,” she smiled, holding Cheryl a bit more firmly against her as she leant down, “I’m not going anywhere because you,” she booped her on the nose, “are sensational.” 

She pressed a ghost of a kiss to her lips before catching herself.  
“oh…shit sorry,” she mumbled awkwardly, she’d been so filled to the brim with emotions it felt like she was gonna burst and that coupled with her raging crush for the redhead, well this had been inevitable. “Oh my god Toni,” Cheryl giggled against her causing a blush to creep up the pinkette’s neck, “it’s fine…really it’s fine I practically told you I love you,” she paused looking into Toni’s velvety soft eyes, “Antoinette, I love you.” 

Toni swore she could literally melt with joy when Cheryl leaned up to press an earth shattering kiss against her lips. Holy shit, it was worth being up at 2am for.


End file.
